Dirty
by Username69
Summary: Based on a conversation my friend and I had. Japan is the only person Italy has to visit, but what was Japan watching before Italy got there? And will he be able to handle it?


Italy was walking through Japan's house, looking for something to do. Germany was busy and grumpy today, so Italy decided to visit Japan. He tried going to Romano's first, but that didn't work out so well...

~le flashback~

_Romano opened the door to see his brother. Even though his face didn't show it, Romano was happy to see him, since Italy didn't come to visit him much as of late. Romano asked why he was here._

_"Well," Italy began to explain, "Germany was-a busy toda-" Romano shut the door as soon as Italy said Germany's name._

~le flashback over~

Italy tried knocking on the door, but Japan didn't answer. He noticed that the door wasn't locked, so he just walked right on in.

After a while of walking around, he found Japan using a computer. Italy looked over his shoulder to see what Japan was watching, but Japan quickly sensed his presence and shut the laptop.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Japan said, trying not to yell too loud.

"Everyone else was-a busy today, so I decided to come visit you~!" Italy said with a bright smile.

"Why didn't you carr me, first?"

"...Oops..." Italy just shrugged.

Japan sighed. Italy tried to sneak around him to see what he was watching on the computer, but found himself flying and being flung onto the couch. He looked up to see Japan holding his wrist with his hands. Japan had flipped him onto the couch.

"I just-a wanted to see what you were watching! Please don't kill me! I have relatives in-a Tokyo!"

Japan let go of him, worried that he upset Italy, then apologized.

"Gomen'nasai, Itary-san, but you really don't want to see what was there..." Japan said, eyes darting to the left.

Italy tilted his head, "Why-a not?"

Japan began to blush a little before he muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Italy leaned closer to Japan to hear, but not too close, remembering what happened last time he did that. Japan blushed even more and clenched his eyes shut.

"I-it...wasn't crean..." Japan barely got those words past his lips.

Italy was even more confused now. "It wasn't-a clean?"

Japan shook his head a bit, tapping his fingers.

Italy thought for a second, then he smiled brightly, "You watch-a Hoarders, too?! I love that show!"

Japan twitched a bit, "N-no, it was...erm...what you carr..._dirty_...

Italy thought some more, "You like-a to watch gardening?"

Japan tried not to scream in frustration as he tried to think of how he could explain this in the least awkward way possible. Unfortunately, he didn't have many ideas.

"I-it was...um..." He said the word "perverted" in the quietest but audible voice he could use.

Italy just barely heard, but he smiled brightly, "Oh! I get it now!"

"You...do?" Japan straightened up a bit.

"Yeah!" Italy said. "There was a pretty girl, and her legs were-a like this!" Italy said, spreading his legs apart as Japan's face went even redder than it was before, "And her arms were like-a this," He said, putting his arms behind his head, Japan covered his mouth, "And she was a tied up in-a leather to stay that way! And there was this here, and that there..."

Japan nosebled a bit before he fainted.

Italy stopped and walked over to Japan. He put his hand on his forehead to see if he was sick.

"Japan!" Italy yelled in his ear, poking him. Japan looked a bit disturbed by it, but overall didn't react.

Italy decided that Japan had come down with something and that he should take care of him until he's better.

"But first..." Italy said, looking at the computer. He wanted to know what was there so bad! But when he opened the labtop...

~le time skip~

Germany groaned when he heard the phone ring, since he knew exactly who it could be at this time of day. He picked up the phone and prepared himself for whatever mess Italy could've gotten himself into this time.

"GERMANY!" Italy screamed, "I-A LOOKED AT JAPAN'S COMPUTER AND THERE WAS A GIRL AND AN REALLY BIG OCTOPUS THERE! THE OCTOPUS WAS..."

Germany fainted halfway through what Italy was saying.

**O.O ...My friend and I have some interesting conversations, don't we?**


End file.
